Upheaval
by Nintendgains
Summary: Technology and the mind are Humanity's worst weapons. With Amestris invading the elemental nations, how will the benders be able to fight back against the industrial people of Ed Elric's home country? How will the Avatar respond, where their bending is almost outclassed? War-fic. Strong Amestris. Mediocre Elemental Nations. No relationships as of now (No yaoi for sure).
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Nintendgains here with a fic I thought of. So, pretty much Amestris is trying to invade the elemental nations. That was blunt eh?

What bothered me about the Avatar series was the benders disregard for nonbenders and technology (Minus Firenation in regard with tech. They are the only ones who use metal anything really…). They acted superior and they were made to be so in the show. Sokka got ratted on all the time for being a nonbender, but yet, he turned out to be a tactical and combat genius. However, he was still incapable in the eyes of anyone who could bend, and would have gotten his ass handed to him thanks to the show's creators…. Anyways, I just want to show that nonbenders and technology could completely obliterate the avatar world. ( Has nothing to do with the story, but I just want to rant real quick, what Legend of Korra did about making the avatar world go from ancient times to the roaring twenties was unforgivable. I mean, for them to do so much in under a century? While our and the Fullmetal world take centuries and centuries? NOOOOOOO. Not on my watch. Just want to throw that out. Because it angers me. Especially since it happened under Aang's rule….who you will soon find I dislike greatly. Pacifist terd…).

So, this first chapter is going to be a prologue/ experimentation of sorts. To test the waters, to see if anyone is interested and the likes. There will be no explanation of what's going on, just action to get things rolling. Ed will come later in the story. I've also given Amestris a Navy. Only reason they don't have one in the actual show is due to them being a land locked nation. All military equipment is going to be based off of our own World War 1 stuff.

(Don't mind the OC's this chapter. They are not really important.)

Disclaimer- Don't own either show.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Check your equipment and ammunition! What we will be facing will similar to our own alchemists, in other words, powerful, but the Amestris Military is no doubt the best of the best. Watch each other's backs, and hopefully you won't be coming home in a body bag! Show no mercy, as the enemy will not. You all know what these…savages… have done to their own people! Slaughter everyone, as it is what they would do to our own citizens! If you cower and run, you'll be shot on sight."

The person speaking, a man of 32 years of age who proudly wore his Uniform looked over the Company under his command. The multiple medals displayed on his chest gleamed in the afternoon sun with intensity unknown to these countries yet.

The man inwardly grinned.

The looks on the faces of his men showed anger, hatred, lust for a slaughter. Perfect. There's no room for sympathy for the upcoming operation. They would be starting a full blown war after all.

Their destination was no less than a mile away, a Icy land on the outskirts of the Newfoundland, to the north, a fourth of what was dubbed the elemental nations. The Newfoundland supposedly made up four countries in all, where all four names were based off the four elements. It was indeed crazy. A whole continent's worth of land unknown to the world. Only through the development of the Amestris's navy did the discovery of the Newfoundland occur. It was soon learned, however, that these fools had powers similar to Alchemy and had a knack of committing genocide of people they were afraid of. If they ever learned of Amestris's existence, trouble could result.

So, the obvious answer, Amestris being the War hawks they are, was to invade the land with through total war means.

They had landed and dropped troops to the south of what seemed to be a strong militaristic position. It was heavily fortified with ice walls (most likely man made) and by the natural environment itself, but their… little friend would be of great assistance. Yes, the great Isaac Mcdougal, or better known as the freezing alchemist, would have great say towards the Icy formations surrounding the fortress.

Yes. There would be plenty of bloodshed. All for the glory and defense of Amestris.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Tag, your it!" Anevay yapped with joy, slapping his best friend across his back, thus throwing him to the ground. It had been rough, as he was a very good hider, but through perseverance, Anevay was able to find his sneaky friend.

" What! No fair, you peeked didn't ya!" the other boy retorted angrily, now dug into the snow.

The two 7 year old boys were playing a favorite game among the youth of the North Water tribe, "hibernation", named after the wild life's tendency to go into hiding during the winter years. The day, like most in the northern tip of the world, was freezing, but the sun was out, so that was a plus. Their parents, mothers being the workers and medical docters and fathers being the warriors, were all busy with their daily duties as they were everyday, so that left the children much to do. They explored much of the day, playing games, and just goofing off. Just being kids you know? Today's little expodition led the two best friends for life towards the south east wall, not to unusual. It was safe there, still within the boundaries of the village, away from the wildlife and any possible strangers. Even a military invasion if the Firenation decided to knock on their door.

" You're just a sore loser Alcon"

Anevay threw out his right hand towards his best pal since being a toddler sporting his same old grin.

Alcon grinned back. Who could stay mad? He'd just get him back in the next round. Young Alcon began to extend his right arm, reaching for his way up before…everything changed.

To the boy's left, where the wall stood, a crackling noise sounded, alarming the two boys of a possible jeopardy.

" What th-"

Silent as the snow fall, a small portion of the wall collapsed into clear water, just like…that, revealing a group of the strangest men the two boys had ever seen. For starters, their Navy blue uniforms and White cloaks set them apart from the Firenation and Earthnation. Perhaps they are from their sister tribe? Possible, but then why would they tear down their walls? Such a sign of aggression for a sister tribe to act upon was ludicrous. And their skin color and hair was off, as they were pale like the Firenation, but sported hair ranging from gold, brown, and even red. Was such a thing possible in this world to begin with? Regardless, their sister tribe, the southern water tribe people, looked the same as their counterparts of the North. It was impossible… And their wooden clubs- another sign of aggression. These were not friends.

" AHHH-" Anevay started, but before a full shout could erupt, his mouth had been silenced by a strong hand clamp around his mouth. The boy noted his friend was silenced the same as him.

The man, sporting black hair in a long ponytail, turned to his fellow comrades.

" Children. I thought this was a military HQ alone?"

Another man, grasping his wooden club in both hands, stood tall.

" Aye. That is what our Intel reported. A possible miscalculation. Changes things up quite a bit. State war protocol under regulation 142 circumstances children and women unengageable in combat. Orders Major?"

Issac Mcdougal shook his head.

" Intel knew about this. Corrupt fuckers, sending us in knowing that there were women and children. It is impossible to turn back now, our fleet has already began their decent on the front of the village."

A pause.

" We continue as planned. Women and children off limits, men of suitable age, regardless of status, to be terminated. Get these two brats out of here."

A whinny sprouted from one of the Native children.

" Yes sir!" the Soldier answered, giving a frisk salute. Handing his rifle to a friend, he grabbed both children, one for each arm, and went through the hole, passed the hundred men Company. Their objective was to capture the military base by planning to utilize ground forces with Warships on standby if things got frisky. If they failed, they would bombard the place shell after shell until they could take the land with no resistance. Unfortunately for these water tribe folk, their little fortress made a perfect half way point for Amestris to the rest of the Elemental Nations. They would use this as a checkpoint between their own homeland and as a refueling station for their ships and weaponry.

"Move forward, safety off. "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka sighed. This place was so much different from home. The land's beauty was unparalleled, as was the architecture, but the people here were complete anomaly's. There was so many people here, unlike his own tribe that only consisted of women and children and the handful of warriors, that people did not treat people with kindness. They did not say hello as they walked by. They did not spare a smile to passerby's. On the plus side, they had the most amazing woman to walk upon this planet as their princess. Princess Yue was quite the gal. They had been secretly meeting with each other for a while now, acting as a Romeo and Juliet of sorts. Apparently the water folk here wouldn't appreciate Sokka being with their Princess…just another way these northern fellas were different than the southern tribe members.

Sokka, lost in his thoughts, began to walk through the crowded market sector of the village. Maybe he would buy Yue some flowers? That seemed like a good idea. It would give him a chance to see her after all. Nodding his head at his decision, Sokka began to walk towards a shop before a loud pop filled the air.

What the hell was that sound? Some kind of beast?

Looking around, as did the other citizens in the market, Sokka's eyes finally caught sight of an abnormal occurrence. A man stood, wearing his blue furs like everyone else, had his arms held tight to his stomach, face pale. Did the sound originate from him?

" Hey buddy, you alri-"

Another pop filled the air, but this time, the man about a hundred feet or so lost his head. Literally. In a show, his brain matter splattered the floor and bystanders alike, body plopping to the ground.

"SPIRITS!"

The crowd began to panic now. What in god's name was happening?

People began to run in the opposite direction as the now downed bodies, but pop after pop sounded, and with each burst of noise, another man fell.

Now Sokka saw what the cause was.

Marching towards everyone was a group of men a hundred or two strong, marching, objects pointed in their direction. Fire erupted from the abominations in their hands. Intruders, murderers, invaders.

"FIRENATION! THE FIRENATION ARE HERE!" Sokka roared.

Another round of pops sounded, and another handful of men fell. One man attempted to produce a water whip, but fell before the bending could reach head height. Even a couple of women were struck down.

Sokka let a tear loose. These monsters! They were killing innocents! He had to go find his sister and Aang quickly. Wait, he had to warn the Chief! No… With adrenalin pounding in his body, Sokka lunged towards the sparring ground, where Aang had begun his training. Friends and family came first.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hows that huh? Please leave me your thoughts. Any feedback is really appreciated. Also, feel free to fix any mistakes that you see. Im really excited about this to be honest, I can't wait to get cracking on the rest, but I have finals to study for the time being, so ill leave it there. Good night ladies and gents.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, but beggers can't be choosers right? That phrase works here right? Right? Lol anyways, im proud of this chapter. It was fun to write. The invasion furthers a bit and there is a good amount of action. Aang debut's along with katara, and I wrote a little mystery introduction. Kudos to whoever figures out what im planning in terms with the mystery.

Disclaimer- Do no own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Avatar- The last Airbender. If I did, I wish I didn't, because frankly, that kind of responsibility would suck and I would get lazy, just like I did with this fanfic…

Italics- Thoughts

Bold- Titling for sections or…mah Mystery mwuahahahahah.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **At Central, Amestris**_

" _ **Hey Al! Al?"**_

 _ **Ed strolled heavily around his room, frantically looking for his brother. He was just gone for a second wasn't he?**_

" _ **Alphonse? Where the hell did you run off too?"**_

 _ **Now he was beginning to truly panic. Ed slammed the door that led to his room open and dashed into the hallway.**_

" _ **ALPHONSE?"**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Platoon A- Under Lieutenant Bach's Command**

The smell of cordite lay heavily in the air, originating from the abundance of smoke that had erupted from the barrage of gunfire. The market place was now littered with body after body of the natives. It had been a quick job, clearing the open area. Like shooting fish in a barrel. People had run in all directions, fleeing from their attackers, but not knowing what exactly was going on, they had not taken cover. Many escaped, but the number of dead was exponential.

" Men!" Lieutenant Bach barked out. "Line up in four columns of eight. As we venture further into this village, it is important that we do not separate. These natives are primitive, not having access to firearms, so guerilla techniques are of no use. Resistance we come across are limited to war clubs, archers, War axes, and the water manipulators. As a group, enemy losses will be maximized as long as we keep at a distance and packed together. Am I understood?"

Men, now in their respective positions, mumbled out their understandment.

"March forward! Watch the alleyways and rooftops!"

As the group of thirty two men approached the next major street, the lone warriors of the Northern Water Tribe began their hunt.

On the platoon's 12 o'clock, a group of guards, who had most likely heard the gun fire in the market place and had come running, now stood in their way.

With war cries, the warriors in their fur coats charged with a rage.

" Stop!" Bach shouted, watching the snarling faces of the enemy approach fast.

" First Rank, take aim…fire!"

The first column of boys within the close knitted group of Amestris infantrymen unloaded a volley from their bold action rifles, mangling the guards before they could engage in close quarters combat.

Sounds of bolts being pulled and placed back in their neutral positions could be heard throughout the front.

"Ten paces forward!"

The blue uniformed men marched upwards, rifles poised.

On the platoon's right, in a hidden passage, a man began moving his hands in a harmonic movement before a beautiful ice spear came hurling at the Amestris soldiers.

" Jesus!" someone shouted, men lunging away from their certain death.

Behind them, in another alleyway, a couple of warriors, four, charged the now disgruntled bunch of soldiers.

Bach however, didn't panic. He was a veteran among the Amestris military, fighting in the trenches that defended his homeland from the nation of Creta.

"Independent fire at will!"

Unholstering his sidearm, Bach shot a round in the benders face, allowing the body to plop to the ground, crunching in the snow.

Infantry men fired at the approaching guards that were coming from the left, two falling before they got close, but they were too late. The other two were on them. With a roar, one of the Northern warriors slammed his club into a soldiers jaw, spinning the man around on his heels, causing him to faceplant. Another Amestris soldier, furious at seeing his comrade slammed, shoved his bayonet in the club wielding man's back. With a groan the man dropped his club and slipped off of the blade. The other northern warrior attempted to hit one of his adversaries by swinging his club in an frontal arc, keen on trying to smash the top of the Soldiers head, but was promptly stopped by the man raising his own armament and blocking it, causing the combined wooded weapons to make a cross. For a few moments, there was a struggle as each combatant attempted to gain the upper hand, but while the northern warriors fought with honor, Amestris cared little for it.

" Fuck you!"

The soldier thrusted his foot up the man's ball sack, giving him an opening to thrust his bayonet into the man's throat.

The Warrior let out a gasp as he threw his hands onto the rifle and grasped it tightly, one last ditch effort to save himself before he drew upon his last breath.

The rifleman who was behind the bayonet ripped his rifle away harshly, shredding the man's neck even more so than before. Liters of Blood seeped out of the enlarged wound, coloring the snow a rich red as the body melted to the ground.

The Rifleman spat on the recently made corpse.

"Aint so tough now are ya buddy"

In the vicinity, more shouts echoed off the walls of buildings and shadows danced as more and more warriors began there descend onto their targets.

The Amestris men of Platoon A began to mentally prepare for another onslaught of fighting, knowing that a long day was ahead of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Pakku observed the end of his newest pupil's sparring session with a hawks vision, taking mental notes as it officially came to a close. He lifted an arm.

"Winner, Katara. It wasn't flawless, but otherwise, Excellent job. In all my years, I must admit, you are one of the finer Water benders I've had the pleasure of teaching. My boys could learn a thing or two from your adaptation and learning speed."

Katara blushed, not used to the rare compliments from Master Pakku. Either way, it hadn't been difficult after all, sparring against her masters students. She was light years faster to wield water in a lethal manner than the boys, if the teen in stuck in an ice berg was of any indication.

Aang grinned at his friend's embarrassment.

"You've definitely surpassed me now Katara. Im glad though, now I'll have TWO good teachers."

Pakku nodded at the statement.

" Indeed, soon there will not be much for me to teach you. Only thing in the future that will help you improve is practice or field use, which will greatly influence you bending's speed and efficiency through time."

" _So,"_ Katara thought. " _I've improved that much. Hopefully it is enough to protect those precious to me…"_

Suddenly, a loud cry broke across the training ground.

" AANG, KATARA! THANK GOD GUYS ARE SAFE"

All three water benders turned their heads to see Sokka sprinting as fast as he could to him.

" Sokka?" Katara and Aang said in unison.

The teenage southern boy skidded to a halt and fell to the ground from lack of air. Taking a few quick breaths, he quickly stood up, promply walked over to his monk friend, and grabbed Aangs shoulders.

" Aang, the Firenation are here. They are slaughtering innocent people by the hundreds in town."

Being blunt was the best way to get this through, correct?

In response to Sokka's words, Aang's eyes grew wide.

" Wh-what?"

Sokka began to shake his friend's shoulders wildly.

"Ive never seen them go as low as this Aang. We need to do something."

Master Pakku coughed loudly into his hand.

"Now now, we all know that is impossible. How could the Firenation have possibly made it inside our walls without alerting us? The great Northern walls are near indestructible and take hours to melt. They were crafted by the finest benders hundreds of years ago, and haven't been broken in. Ever. The only way anyone could get in is through the front, and we would have spotted their ships miles before they got here."

Sokka began to rub his face.

" How should I know how they got in your walls? We don't have time to discuss this, people are dying, and we can help stop it!"

Aang, shock still evident on his face, shrugged Sokkas hands off and reached for his glider. Thrusting air into it, he took off in the air leaving the others on the ground to watch him fly away. Sokka was right, there was no time to talk. There was only time to act.

"Sokka, if what you say is true, than perhaps we should swiftly make our way to the palace and speak to Chief Arnook of a counterattack against these fiends. These walls will not be falling today." Pakku stated.

Sokka nodded his head at this in agreement. That had been his plan earlier in the attack before he had begun to worry about his friends and family. It was quite logical.

"Right, let's move quickly"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pretty good eh? I know, its short like the first chapter sort of, and I apologize for that. But anyways, I just wanted to say that there are three platoons. Platoon A, B, and C. C is where Mcdougal is. The three platoons are spread out across the village/fort/city. I also went old school for Amestris, with their fighting strategy I mean. I believed it made since, as they were fighting no technologically advanced people.

I have next chapter thought of already, and I should hopefully have it out in a few days, maybe a week's time. Hopefully. Also, feel free to drop a review explaining to me anything I may have messed up. Been a long time since I've watched either show, so I don't want to miss anything important. I will also explain myself on some stuff if you think of it as sketchy.

See you next time. But I won't really see you.


End file.
